Favorite Girl
by happygirl57
Summary: Jo's coming back any day now. When Kendall hears a beautiful voice singing, curiosity gets the best of him and he finds himself in front of Jo's old apartment. Kendall/Jo Just fluffy sweetness.


**A/N: So the other day, I was talking to Caitee (asdfghjklblah) on how much we miss Katelyn Tarver on Big Time Rush and how much we love her voice. Have any of you heard her sing? It's beautiful! Okay so anyways she told me it would be really sweet if this really happened and she told me what she was imagining and I urged her to write it. But she said she can't write romance which I don't think is true at all. I loved her Lomille one shot. So I asked her if I could write it out for her and she told me I could... So, I really, really hope you like this because I'm in love with how this came out. Did I mention how much I LOVE Jendall/Kenjo? **

**By the way, the Better With U Tour kicks off today in Vegas! Are any of you going?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,**

* * *

><p>"Kendall, dude, calm down," Logan soothes, nearly chuckling at the sight of his frazzled best friend.<p>

"Yeah, you've been like that all week," James adds, placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder with hopes to get him to stop fidgeting.

Kendall sighs, running a hand through his dirty blonde locks. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that she's going to be back any day now and I've just... missed her. Three years is a long time," Kendall confesses.

"Kenny, we know. Trust me, she was a good friend of all of ours and we've missed her. We're excited too," Carlos says, smiling happily.

Kendall shoots them a wide smile, still fidgeting in his seat. He pulls out his phone, making sure he didn't miss a text or call from her.

He was so excited. He had known three years would be a long time but he didn't expect to miss her to the point his heart ached. Texts and phone calls weren't enough. As much as he loved hearing her sweet voice, he loved seeing her, being able to touch her even more. He had gone three years, he calculated, meaning one thousand, ninety six days without her. That meant one thousand, ninety six days too many. He was so proud of her for chasing her dreams and becoming successful. He always had known that she would make the big time. He had watched all her movies on the night it premiered and had bought all of them on DVD just to watch her and her success. Not to mention that they were wonderful movies too. But now that she was coming back, he could hardly contain his excitement.

He still remembers her sweet kisses. Their special goodbye kisses. He still remembers how warm they were when they were in each others arms. He still remembers each of their dates. He remembers everyday. It was the only way for him to keep going. Those memories were like what a drink meant to an alcoholic. He had to remember everyday otherwise he became afraid. Afraid that he'd forget little things about her. But he couldn't. He couldn't forget. Those photos of them that he stared at night and day kept those memories alive. His heart ached when he missed her. He had never loved anyone so much before.

He stares down at his phone. Even his lock screen was a picture of Jo and him. He trails his thumb down the screen, touching her virtual blonde locks. Oh how he wanted to be able to tangle his fingers into her beautiful hair again. Smiling faintly, the corners of his lips turning upwards, he looks back up at his friends after giving the picture a longing look.

"I know," he whispers, leaning back in the sun chair letting the California heat radiate off of his slightly tanned skin. He briefly closes his eyes but even as he does so, all he sees is Jo. Memories come floating back. Before he knows it, he drifts off into a comfortable slumber despite the heat.

* * *

><p><em>"Kendall?" Jo asks, leaning her head on his shoulder as she stares up at the glittering stars above. She remembers when she was little; she used to make wishes on them.<em>

_"Hmm?" he asks, gently running his thumb over her cool cheek. When they were in the Palm Woods Park, laying down on a striped blanket and watching the stars, they were in their own world where no one and nothing could hurt them._

_"I'm going to miss this. I'm... I'm really going to miss you," she whispers almost as if she were to talk louder, she would ruin the peacefulness of being away from the city and all the flashing lights and the craziness of Hollywood. She has a death grip on his hand, squeezing it tighter so the tears in her eyes won't spill over._

_He lifts her face with his index finger, still being able to see her despite the darkness. "I'm going miss you too, baby," he whispers back, lightly pecking her lips. "But just think. Jo Taylor from a little town in North Carolina is going to be the biggest actress out there. I'm sad that you're leaving but I'm so happy that you're going to chase your dreams just like I want you to do."_

_Then, he lets go, staring up at the shining stars above. Off in the distance, they can hear the hoot of an owl and the chirping of the crickets but besides that, Los Angeles for once is completely silent._

_"What's- what's going to happen to us?" Jo asks softly, her voice cracking. There's a growing lump in her throat and tears in her eyes but in the darkness, it doesn't matter. She closes her eyes tightly, trying to keep from thinking of what's going to happen tomorrow. She wanted to leave yet she didn't. She wanted to become a big star yet she wasn't sure if she was ready to leave all this behind. She wasn't sure if she was ready to leave her friends, her family and everything she has come to know and love behind for her dreams. She wasn't sure if she was ready to leave Kendall._

_He sighs, running a hand over his face. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe we'll see other people or maybe we won't but we'll always share a special connection that we'll never be able to share with anyone else. We can always be friends and we will be. I've seen all these couples say that they'll be just friends and not have it work out but I think it will for us."_

_She gasps quietly, moving closer to him and wrapping her arm around his torso. "I'm never going to forget any of this. I know I'm not going to forget you." He soothingly rubs her back, letting her cry into his shirt. The last thing on his mind right now is the fact that the tears are going to leave a stain._

_He doesn't know what's going to happen tomorrow, the day after or any day after that. For once in his life, Kendall Knight is at loss for words. What can he say? He can't imagine how hard it is going to be for her to leave everything behind without anyone else but her father. He doesn't even know how he's going to deal with himself. What's going to happen when she really does leave? He wonders what it's going to be like when he remembers that she doesn't live a floor under him but hundreds of thousands of miles away from him. He doesn't know what it's going to be like when he needs a hug, a kiss or even when he just simply misses her and realize that she's not there. Sure there were different ways to communicate but it would never be the same._

_Tears are beginning to gather in his own emerald colored orbs. He didn't want to let go of her. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever and ever. He knew he had to, come tomorrow but for now, he could hold onto her as long as he'd like._

_He wanted her to be a star and he wanted her to be successful. He knew she was going to be amazing but he only wished it didn't have to come with a price. But sometimes love comes with a price. Being selfless on Kendall's part was the price in this case. He would have to let her go no matter how much he really didn't want to._

_He reaches up, delicately moving away her blonde locks of her hair away from her gorgeous but tear streaked face. "I'm never going to forget you either. I don't know what's in store for us in the future but I promise you one thing, Josephine Taylor, I love you and I always will."_

_Then it was out there. They always knew it in their hearts but now it was spoken. There was truth and sincerity behind his words and that made Jo's stomach flutter. Despite the tears that are falling down her flushed cheeks, she offers him a small smile. "I love you too, Kendall."_

_Then their lips meet, moving slowly against each others and their hot tears mix in with each others. Right now it's just them. It's doesn't matter right now that their entire world is going to be changed tomorrow and it doesn't matter that they're going to be apart for the next three years. Right now, none of that matters. All that matters is them and their love._

* * *

><p>Kendall cracks his eyes open. It takes him a few seconds to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the sun before he can look around.<p>

They had somehow managed to remain friends throughout all three years. He felt pride in that. How many couples managed to do that? He smiles at the memory he just had. That was the last time Jo and Kendall had spent the entire day together.

"Dude, you okay?" James asks, slapping his shoulder lightly.

"Wha- yeah. I'm fine," Kendall replies. "How long have I been out?"

"Just twenty minutes. Your dream seemed to be pretty good considering you were smiling so much. Let me guess," he teases, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "You were dreaming of Jo."

Kendall smiles faintly. "Shut up," he blushes, a light pink hue appearing on his cheeks. He scratches the back of his neck, shoving James lightly. "I think I'm going to head up to the crib, I'm kind of hungry and maybe that'll keep my mind off of Jo," he says, dusting off his clothes as he stands up and waving to his friends before leaving them behind by the pool.

He finds himself seeing Jo in everything. The pool area was the place where they had their first kiss. The table and chair that was off to the side was where they used to drink their pink and blue smoothies together. The worn out couch in the lobby was where he had tried to first impress her. Everything was bringing back memories and he finds that it's going to be impossible to get his mind off of Jo until he actually sees her again.

He shakes his head, grumbling that the elevator was broken and heads towards the stairs. The last time he took them was quite literally three years ago when he and Jo gotten soaked in the rain and Mr. Bitters refused to let them use the elevator. He trudges up the stairs, forgetting about his hunger. A soft hymn fills his ears and he immediately freezes when he hears a melodious voice singing. It sounds so beautiful. Not that he should know this but whoever was singing sounded kind of like Taylor Swift. He forgets how much he was dreading climbing the stairs because to hear this voice made it all worth it. Depicting the sound through the doors, he steps onto the first floor rather than the second floor on which he lived. Slowly, he hums to the beat of the singing, just low enough so he could hear the words.

_Hey you with the blue eyes, baby  
>Have you seen me here before<br>You got something they don't have  
>And I'm liking it more and more<em>

_And I try to let it go  
>But you keep me coming back<br>And I try not to let it show  
>Oh, oh, oh<em>

_I wanna be the one that you think of_  
><em>When you're driving all alone<em>  
><em>And you would see you can call me on the phone<em>  
><em>Just so that you can say "Hey, you're my favorite, hey you're<em>  
><em>my favorite girl."<em>

Kendall can't help but smile as he hears it. For some reason, it reminds of him of Jo… again. But whoever was singing was really, really good.

_I don't really fall like this_  
><em>And never come so easily<em>  
><em>But with one look, I'm hooked<em>  
><em>And I can't move, baby now you're all I see<em>

_And I try to let it go_  
><em>But you keep me coming back<em>  
><em>And I try not to let it show<em>  
><em>But oh, oh, oh<em>

_I wanna be the one that you think of_  
><em>When you're driving all alone<em>  
><em>And you would see you can call me on the phone<em>  
><em>Just so that you can say "Hey, you're my favorite, hey you're<em>  
><em>my favorite girl."<em>

He sways to the music, closing his eyes. This person was obviously extremely talented.  
><em><br>So if I tell you now  
>Say it all out loud<br>Will you stick around  
>Or will I freak you out<em>

_Please don't run away_  
><em>Just wanna hear you say<em>  
><em>That you feel the same<em>  
><em>I wanna be the one that you think of<em>

_When you're driving all alone_  
><em>And you always wanna call me on the phone<em>  
><em>Just so that you can say "Hey, you're my favorite, hey you're<em>  
><em>my favorite girl."<em>

As soon as the sweet voice stops, Kendall immediately misses it. He wants to find the person-the girl- who is singing and beg her to sing again. The voice is so sweet, so beautiful. He's never heard anything like it before and he's sure the voice isn't auto-tuned. It sounds real, it sounds pure.

So he follows it. He wants to find the voice; he wants to find that source of incredible talent. He finds himself humming to the beat of the song yet again and the lyrics are just begging him to sing them.

Somehow, he finds himself in front of apartment 1B. That was Jo's old apartment. No one had moved in all these years so who could be inside now? He knows that he shouldn't invade someone else's privacy like he's about to. He shouldn't be walking into any random person's apartment without their consent but then, before he can stop himself, Kendall pushes the wooden door open, revealing the welcoming but cluttered apartment.

The items in the boxes are pouring over the furniture and are creating obstacles just about everywhere. Kendall carefully steps over them, entering the living room. His heart is pounding against his chest as he walks deeper into the apartment. He has always taken risks but nothing like this before. He doesn't know who lives here. He doesn't know if this person is harmful in any way.

Realizing no one is there, he walks towards to the adjoining bedroom. He knows every inch of this apartment. He knows that the room that he's walking towards used to be Jo's bedroom. He runs his fingers across the wall, remembering. He remembers all the amazing times they've spent here, all the times he will never forget. His hand circles around the doorknob before pushing it open. He knows he's being really stupid right now. Damn his curiosity. For all he knew, the person could sue him for intruding. He shouldn't be there yet his feet don't move and his heart tells him to stay.

He peers in, knocking slowly and softly on the door. "Hello?" he asks, "Anyone here?"

He hesitantly moves in completely, aware of what he's doing. He notices a petite blonde off to the side. Now he feels even worse. It's a girl. What if she had been doing something private like changing? He would never have been more humiliated in his life.

Lucky for him, she's doing nothing of that sort.

Suddenly the pretty blonde turns around, silently humming to herself as she puts away the clothes from her suitcase.

He gasps and his jaw drops. His hands frantically move to the wall closest to him as he steadies himself. He gasps, his eyes growing wide, "Jo?"

He breaks into a huge smile before she even gets a chance to react and hugs her tightly, lifting her up into the air.

Her mind is a daze but she heard that voice. It's the same voice she's lived for the past three years. She knows it's Kendall. She tilts her head back slightly and laughs. "Kendall," she squeals. He finally releases her, letting her slide down, but still keeps his arms around her. He bumps his forehead to hers, still smiling.

"You're here. I've missed you so much, baby," he whispers, his hot breath tickling her rosy cheeks. He reaches up and runs his fingers through her luscious tresses as he'd longed to do all these years.

Tears choke up her voice as she speaks, "I am. I've missed you too." She squeezes her eyes shut to keep tears from falling as Kendall lovingly kisses her forehead.

She didn't know reuniting would feel this good. She did know that it would make her feel so… _complete_. It's like that lost piece of happiness that she didn't even know was lost was back. She had missed Kendall so much the last three years but now that he was holding her in his strong arms, it was almost overwhelming. All these years she was so horribly lonely. It wasn't that she didn't have any friends. She had a few here and there on the set of the movies but other than that, she was often left all alone in her apartment with no one to talk to, not even her dad because he was always off at work. She usually used those lonely nights to write songs. When she had first moved to L.A., it was to pursue her music career but when she was urged to try out for the new CW show and was accepted, her music career was pushed to the side for her acting career. The one thing that didn't make her feel as lonely on those nights was when Kendall called to tuck her in at night. It was almost as if someone didn't forget about her even though they were thousands of miles apart.

His arms find their way around her waist again as he holds on tightly. "I've never heard you sing before. You're amazing," he says in realization, stroking her cheek.

She blushes, ducking away from him. She plops down on the bed, turning away from him.

"Hey," he says, guiding her chin towards him, "Really, you're amazing. You're so talented, sweetie." He sits down next to her, letting her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kendall," she tells him genuinely. "It's just a song I've been working on for my EP. What did you think?" she asks, biting her glossed, pink bottom lip. It was always a habit of hers and Kendall, for some odd reason, found it adorable.

"I thought it was beautiful," he tells her truthfully. "Your EP is going to top the charts. Can I ask you a question though?"

She nods shyly, taking his hand in hers. "Go ahead."

"Well I knew that you sang but you never told me that you were this amazing. Why? You never told me that you were working on an EP either."

She shrugs, her cheeks still heated. "I don't know. When I first came here, I dreamed of being a famous singer and then acting came along and music kind of just got pushed to the side. But while I was in New Zealand, Kendall, I got so lonely. I had nothing to do after work so I started writing songs and singing again. I realized how much I really missed it," she admits.

He runs his thumb over her jaw line, "You never told me you were lonely, Jo. Why not?"

"Because Kendall, you had your own life and I couldn't bother you just because I was lonely."

"It wouldn't have mattered. I would have dropped everything just to talk to you," he insists.

"You're too sweet," Jo gushes, "But I wouldn't have let you do that."

Kendall sighs, intertwining his fingers with hers, "Well you don't have to worry about being lonely anymore. I'm going to be here whenever you need me from now on."

"I know," she says happily, "I will always be here for you too, you know."

"By the way, what did you name that song?"

"Favorite Girl," she murmurs shyly.

He doesn't know why she's being so shy about her music. When she was so much better than half the artists out there, he didn't understand what she had to be insecure about. Regardless, she was amazing and he knew everyone, once she released her EP, would think so too.

"It's perfect. Just like you," Kendall whispers into her ear. By the look on her face, he knows that she doesn't believe him but he ignores it. To him she will always be perfect no matter what she says.

He gently moves loose strands of her hair back over her tinged ears. He lifts her chin delicately, moving in to kiss her. Even after three years, sparks still fly. Their lips move slowly but perfectly almost as if they were made for each others.

The part, bumping foreheads. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kendall. So much."

Kendall grins, taking in her features. Her sparkling brown eyes. Her pale, pink lips. Her soft, blonde hair. Gosh, he could just stare at her all day long if she'd let him.

They had so much to talk about and so much to do. They lived in Hollywood and they knew that they're lives were going to become busy again but at least they had each other again and they had this moment that no one could take away.

Kendall smirks before kissing her once again, "Oh and Jo, right after my mom and Katie, you'll always be my favorite girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... how was it? I really hope you all take the time to listen to at least one of her songs because they're really amazing.**

**Oh and I'm announcing a bit of news now. I will officially be starting a Kendall/Jo story once Haunted is over. I have most of it planned out, I'll start writing it soon and I'm really excited for it. As for AMLP, I'm really stuck but I'm trying. I don't know what I'm doing anymore with that story but hopefully I'll get back on track soon.**

**So... review? Oh and those of you going to the BWU tour, I hope you have tons of fun!**


End file.
